


Rampant

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [13]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampant

 

I whistle softly as I walk down the street. An abandoned fire truck is sitting in the middle of the road, a few feet away two cars sit mangled and wrecked, and one is on fire. From a few blocks away I hear a piercing scream of terror and I smirk in satisfaction at the destruction and chaos around me.

As I walk further along I see two vampires standing under a nearby streetlight, both are in full vamp-face and are doing nothing to hide that fact, despite them being in full view of any passers buy. They are arguing quiet animatedly and I roll my eyes in annoyance, I hate dealing with fledglings, every one of them has no concept of destruction, no insight of what being a demon is really about, all they want to do is eat! I’m about to just ignore them and walk past when a snippet of their conversation reaches my ears and catches my attention quicker then you can say the word ‘Slayer.’

“I’m telling you dude,” the one with the green mohawk was telling his mate. “The little bitch sent me straight into the side of the wall, didn’t even break a sweat! Then she dusted Billy Bob, like he was… well something that is made of dust!”

“Seriously?” the other drawled in a southern twang. “Dude! That sucks!”

Mohawk nodded frantically. “I’m telling ya man, this chick, she’s a Slayer!”

I growl low is my throat at the mention of _that_ word. I turn around swiftly and grab Mr. Mohawk by the scruff of his neck and slam him bodily into the side of one of the building lining, an angry snarl ripping through my teeth.

“Hey dude!” he yells, shocked.

“Shut up,” I growl, my face changing swiftly as I push my face up against his. “Tell me what you know about the Slayer!” 

The vampire struggles at first, but I snarl and slam him up against the wall again, his head cracking against the bricks and I smell blood. The vampire howls in pain. “Why did you do that for man?” he whines pathetically, “I was gonna tell ya!”

“Start talking,” I snap, pushing him violently away from me, glaring at him as I fold my arms across my chest.

The vampire stumbles against the wall but quickly picks himself up. “She turned up with this English poser a few hours ago,” he mutters to me. “Kicked my ass good and dusted a few of me buddies, I only just managed to get away,” he explained.

I look him over, a scowl on my face. The bastard is telling the truth, I can’t smell any lies. I growl under my breath. “Get gone,” I snap, jerking my head to the side. The two fledglings waist no time, within seconds they are at the end of the street.

I sigh annoyed and run a hand through my hair in frustration. This is all I need, the Buff on my tail! I look around me and spot a pay phone not too far away; I grin and walk towards it. I dig in my pocket for some change and wait impatiently while the machine connects to the number I have dialed from memory.

Ring… ring… ring…

“Hello?” it’s an unfamiliar voice on the other end, I’m a bit stumped, and pissed!

“Who’s this?” I ask angrily with a barely suppressed growl.

“Angel?” the voice asks in confusion. “Is that you?”

I smirk to myself. “Yeah… it’s me.”

“It’s Dawn,”

Dawn…Dawn the name doesn’t ring any bells. Odd. “Oh Dawn,” I exclaim, “it’s you, I didn’t recognize your voice over the phone,” I lie swiftly.

She gives a little giggle. “That’s ok, everyone say’s I sound so much more mature over the phone then I do normally!”

I roll my eyes at that, quiet relieved I don’t have a clue who this little brat is. “Hey… Buffy isn’t there is she?” I ask slowly, trying to make the question casual.

“Yeah, she is!” Dawn exclaimed excitedly, “I’ll just get…”

I hang up on her with a snarl. “Dammit!” I mutter to myself, “it’s the other one!”

I turn around and start to walk away when the pay phone starts to ring. I stop and turn back around in annoyance. I frown, my brows knitting together . I let out a frustrated snarl as I stalk back across the street and snatch up the handset.

“What?” I bark into the receiver, not really in the mood for pleasantries.

“Angel? It’s Buffy… Dawn said you wanted to speak to me?”

I chuckle. “Nah… I’m just messing with you Buff.”

“Buff… since when…” she cut’s herself off and I can practically hear the gears turning in her head. I smirk.

She sighs softly. “Angelus….”

“Never could fool you could I?” I whisper seductively.

“I felt you,” she admits softly, “ In my soul…”

I grin. “Sure it wasn’t somewhere else Buff? I bet you would just love to….”

“Stop it,” she said harshly, “Just don’t say any more!” I can tell she is struggling to hold back the tears. She takes a deep breath. “How did this…”

I cut her off. “You mean _who_ did?” I ask with a chuckle. I hear her suck in a startled breath and I laugh evilly. “Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours Buff, it was a spell.”

She sighs in relief and I grin. “Now… I gotta go…. places to destroy, people to eat, a slayer to kill… you know how it is…”

She gasps in horror. “Angelus… ”

I laugh at her. “No rest for the wicked Buff! See ya around!” I grin as I slam the receiver down into the cradle. Then I turn around and saunter down the street, my hands stuffed in my pockets. I hear the pay phone start to ring again; its shrill call piercing the still night. I ignore it and keep walking down the street as I whistle an old Irish tune about a boy called Danny…

 


End file.
